A Thousand Troubles
by owlyjee
Summary: S'aventurer dans une forêt en pleine nuit pour retrouver la moitié d'un corps, apprendre que son meilleur ami est devenu un loup garou, en être amoureuse, le voir tomber en amour pour la nouvelle, les voir ensembles, avoir mal, mentir. Charly devrait pourtant savoir que ce n'était que le début de touts ses malheurs.
HELLO. DONC. Avant qu'on ne crie au plagiat, je tiens à préciser que c'est MON histoire, que j'ai réécrite et donc, je l'ai posté une nouvelle fois, j'ai également changé de nom. Bref, c'était tout, c'était juste pour préciser, bonne lecture ! Et j'accepte toujours tout les avis !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1 : The Beginning.**_

Scott, soit maudit à jamais. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il est des yeux profond, envoûtant et parfait ? Enfin, sans doute pas pour tout le monde, mais pour moi en tout cas. C'était d'ailleurs à cause d'eux qu'aujourd'hui je me retrouvais dans cette foutue forêt, recherchant un cadavre. Délicieux. Je passais mon temps à me plaindre comme une vrai fille alors que les deux autres discutait comme si de rien n'était.

Scott -Tes sûr de vouloir le faire ?

Stiles - T'es le premier à te plaindre qu'il ne se passent jamais rien dans cette ville.

Moi - Perso ça ne ma jamais dérangé, alors pourquoi me traîner ici avec vous ?

Stiles - Parce-que tu la voulus.

Moi - Ta envie que je te dise ce que je veux ? Être au chaud, dans mon lit. Pas dans une putain de forêt à me les peler.

Ni une ni deux, je me reçois une veste en pleine gueule. Et beh, c'était du rapide. Je souris en l'enfilant alors que Scott soupire.

Scott - Elle à raison je voulais passer une bonne nuit avant l'entraînement de demain.

J'ai toujours raison.

Stiles - Ouais , c'est vrai que rester sur le banc de touche c'est fatiguant.

Scott - Non, cette année je jouerais dans l'équipe.

Je ris doucement, essayant de ne pas me faire attraper. J'avais beau aimer Scott mais le sport, c'était pas son domaine.

Stiles - Ah.. Que c'est beau de rêver.

Moi - En faite, juste pour savoir, mais c'est quel moitié du corps on cherche ?

Stiles - Euh... J'y avais même pas pensé.

Scott - Et si le meurtrier est toujours ici ?

Stiles - Ça non plus je n'y avait pas pensé.

Doubles claques pour Stiles. Ce gosse était con bordel. Pourquoi, juste, pourquoi je les ai suivis.

Moi - Imbécile.

Scott - Je vois que ta tout prévue, c'est rassurant.

Stiles - Oui je sais.

Moi - Sarcasme.

Scott - Dites, ça vous dirait pas d'attendre l'asthmatique ?

Il s'arrête alors que Stiles et moi continuons notre chemin, après tout on était pas rapide. Mais j'avais quand même ralentis. Scott nous rejoins finalement rapidement. On continue de marcher, jusqu'à que les garçons s'arrête et se baisse tout en me tirant avec eux.

Moi - Bande de cons, qu'est ce que vous foutez ?

Stiles - Chut ! Regarde.

Je lève la tête, soupirant avant de voir les flics fouiller les lieux. Merde.

Stiles - Allez ! On y va !

Scott - Stiles ! Attends !

Maudit soit tu Stiles. Les voyant s'éloigner, je soupire avant de me planquer derrière en arbre. A la droite de Scott.

Stiles cherche Scott quand un chien lui aboie dessus et il tombe par terre par peur, un homme tendis la lampe torche vers lui.

Policier - On ne bouge plus !

Shérif Stilinski - C'est bon, je le connaît, il est à moi.

Stiles - Salut P'pa, ça va ?

Shérif Stilinski - Si je comprend bien, t'écoute tout les appels que je reçois.

Stiles - Non, pas les plus chiants.

Shérif Stilinski - Et où sont tes deux complice habituel ?

Stiles - Qui ? Scott et Charly ? Scott est chez lui, il voulait être en forme pour la rentré, et Charly, beh elle est pas là, y'a que moi dans les bois, seul.

Shérif Stilinski - Scott, Charly ?!

Je vois Scott se planquer lui aussi tandis que je me cache du mieux que je peux.

Shérif Stilinski - Très bien, je vais te raccompagné à ta voiture.

Il attrape Stiles et le ramène à sa voiture. Une fois hors de vue, je cherche Scott des yeux sans le trouver, je me retourne pour voir si quelqu'un regarde encore. Bon, je fais quoi ? Je suis solo dans une forêt, est ce que je rentre, ou est ce que je cherche Scott ? Soupirant, je décide de faire demi tour et de rentrer. Après tout, Scott devait être rentrer, et il était assez grand pour connaître le chemin. Comme quoi, j'aurais dû rester dans mon lit.

➤ Le lendemain

Qui a osé inventer une chose aussi horrible que le réveil ? Cette chose qui te rappelle que tu n'as pas de vie. Ou alors que tu la passe en cours. Soupirant (encore une fois.) Je me lève lentement. Le plus lentement possible. Heureusement que je n'étais pas comme toutes ces filles qui passe cent ans dans leurs salle de bain ect. Je me retrouve une demi heure plus tard au lycée. Cherchant des yeux les deux énergumènes qui me serves de pote. Une fois fait, un sourire amusé viens prendre place sur mes lèvres alors que je m'approche discrètement de Stiles. Frappant ensuite sa tête.

Moi - La prochaine fois que tu m'entraîne dans un de tes plans foireux, je peux t'assurer que tu n'y survivra pas.

Stiles - Bonjour Charly, moi aussi je vais bien.

Moi - Je rigole pas, à cause toi je me suis retrouvé dans la merde hier soir.

Je me tourne vers Scott.

Moi - Sinon ça va toi ? T'as disparu hier.

Stiles - Il a retrouver l'autre moitié !

Moi - Idiot, tu t'appelle Scott maintenant ?

Ce qu'il a dit ne monte dans mon cerveau que maintenant, QUOI ?

Moi - Wait, what ?

Scott - Ouais, et je vais en faire des cauchemars pendant encore longtemps. T'es bien rentré toi ?

Mhoo Scott, c'est bien préoccupe toi de moi.

Moi - Sans soucis, j'ai enfin pu rejoindre l'amour de ma vie.

Stiles - Je croyais que j'étais l'amour de ta vie ?

Moi - Désolé, mais mon lit passe avant tout.

Finalement, Scott raconte tout se qui c'est passé hier avant de nous montrer sa blessure.

Moi - Wow.. C'est canon.

Scott - Merci de me soutenir Charly, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Je lui souris, lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Moi - Sinon, tu sais ce que c'était ?

Scott - C'était un loup.

Je me mis à rire. Rapidement suivis pars Stiles.

Moi - Scott ça fait je ne sais combien d'année qu'il n'y plus de loup ici.

Scott - Ouais eh beh quoi que ce soit ça m'a quand même attaquer.

Stiles - En tout cas je sais pas vous mais moi je trouve ça génial ! C'est même le meilleur truc qui se soit arrivé dans cette ville depuis, depuis la naissance de Lydia Martin, salut Lydia... t'as vraiment l'air d'une fille qui vas m'ignorer

Il se tourne vers nous avant de pointer Scott du doigt.

Stiles - C'est à cause de toi tu sais !

Je souris et met un de mes bras sur ses épaules.

Moi - Non c'est uniquement de la tienne.

Stiles - Non sérieux tu me fais passer pour un asocial, comme elle me voit traîner avec toi, je suis étiqueté catégorie mec bizarre.

Je lui donne un coup sur l'épaule. D'où, moi, je suis bizarre ? Bon ok, je suis peut-être pas la meuf la plus intelligente mais tout de même. Enfin, il visait Scott, mais je traîner moi aussi avec Scott, donc ça revient au même.

Moi - Je traîne moi même avec Scott. Donc tu me trouve bizarre ?

Stiles - Ne le prend pas personnellement.

Il part me laissant seul avec Scott. Ne me laissant pas le temps de le frapper une nouvelle fois. Je me tourne vers Scott.

Moi - Tu m'trouve bizarre toi aussi ?

Il rit et part lui aussi en direction de notre première heure. Ah ouais je vois, ça assume pas !

Moi - Eh, c'était une question sérieuse ! Répond moi !

Trop tard. Tu me le payera.

➤ Salle de cours

Professeur - Comme vous le savez, cette nuit on a retrouvé le cadavre d'une jeune fille dans les bois et puis je suis sûr que vos petits esprit avide de sensation forte on imaginait toutes sortes de scénarios macabres autour de cette histoire. Mais je suis là pour vous dire que la police a arrêté un suspect ce qui veut dire que pouvez désormais accorder toute votre attention au programme du prochain semestre dont vous trouverez un exemplaire sur votre table.

Je n'écoutais même pas, son cours était plus barbant qu'autre choses. Il continua son cours pendant que je dessinais. Croyais moi, c'était digne d'être affiché dans un musée. Dix bonne minutes plus tard quelqu'un toqua à la porte. La porte s'ouvre sur le principal et une fille sans doute une nouvelle.

Principale : Je vous présente votre nouvelle élève, Allison Argent.

Bingo. Wait. Je fronce les sourcils quand je la vois passé à côté de Scott, pendant que lui ne la lâcha pas du regard. Scott lui tendis un stylo. Attend, pourquoi Scott lui tend un stylo ?

Allison - Merci.

Elle sourit. Ok, elle et moi ça va pas le faire. Je sens que je vais pas l'aimer elle.

➤ Devant les casiers

Je range mes affaires dans mon casier, pendant que Scott fixe la nouvelle, alors que moi je la fusille du regard. Elle finit par le voir et lui rendre son sourire. Connasse. Lydia Martin, pour une fois je t'aime. Elle venait d'arriver, et donc d'arrêter leurs échange. Malheureusement qui dit Lydia, dit Jackson. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi elle sortait avec. Gros crétin qu'il était.

Fille - Hé quelqu'un pourrait me dire comment une fille qui vient d'arriver peut déjà traîner avec Lydia ?

Stiles - Parce qu'elle est canon ? Les beaux se regroupent c'est comme ça.

Je me tourne vers lui, lui mettant un coup sur l'épaule.

Moi - Deux fois Stiles. La première tu insinue que je suis bizarre, et maintenant que je suis moche ?

Stiles - Tsh, tu peux pas arrêter de me frapper ?

Moi - Désolé, mes mains aime trop ta tête.

Je pars avant de me prendre un retour. Les vengeances de Stiles sont horrible.

➤ Terrain de lacrosse

J'étais comme à mon habitude assise sur les bancs, regardant cette bande de crétin s'entraînait. L'ennuie finira par me tuer un jours. Je fini par me lever et rejoindre les garçon sur leurs bancs.

Stiles - Mais si tu joues, j'aurais personne à qui parler sur le banc de touches. Tu veux vraiment me faire ça ?

Scott - J'ai envie de jouer, j'ai passé toute ma vie sur un banc de touche, cette fois je jouerais.

Moi - Et puis au pire je serais là.

Et hop un clin d'œil alors qu'il sursaute et me tue du regard. Son regard me quitte rapidement pour se porter derrière moi. Je me tourne avant de soupirer et m'installer entre eux. L'un est obnubilé pars Lydia. Et l'autre pars Allison. Un jours, j'vais finir par commettre un meurtre.

Coach - McCall !

Scott bien trop occupé à dévorer l'autre ne l'avait pas entendu. Ce qui lui vaut un coude dans les côtes de ma part.

Moi - Réveil toi un peu, le coach t'appelle.

Coach - McCall ! Tes sourd ou quoi ? Dans les buts, t'es goal.

Il lui lance l'équipement alors que Scott le rattrape avec difficulté. Et beh, c'est pas gagné.

Scott - Quoi ? Mais j'ai jamais était goal !

Coach - Je sais, tu l'est pour aujourd'hui et c'est bon pour le moral de l'équipe de marquer quelques buts.

Scott - Oui, mais moi ?

Coach - Baisse la tête.

Le coach siffle et l'entraînement commence, je ris avant de poser ma tête sur l'épaule de Stiles. Finalement Scott jouera dans l'équipe, en tant que punching-ball . Tout le monde rigole alors qu'il se mange une balle en pleine tête. Ca doit bien faire mal tiens. Quelqu'un tire une nouvelle fois et cette fois il réussi à l'attraper. Puis une autre, et encore une autre. Tout le monde semble surpris, même moi. Bordel mais. Depuis quand il est si doué ?Jackson a les nerf et prend la place du prochain tireurs, Jackson lance la balle et...Scott la rattrape, alors que je ris. Dans ta gueule connard. Stiles se lève, me faisant retirer à contre cœur ma tête et cris.

Stiles - Ça c'est mon pote !

* * *

ET VOILA. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Je tiens également à dire que je suis désolée si la forme ne vous plait pas, c'est ma première fiction donc.. Il faut encore que je m'améliore !


End file.
